


Lines Seen, Lines Crossed

by denna5



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, not comunciating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Marks were not common or understood before Steve went to the ice but he always loved to trace the lines on Bucky's wrist. Then the war came, Bucky was lost, and Steve woke up to a world where marks are known and figures out one of the most important people for him was not meant for him. He meets Clint and there is a chance of hope but things are more complicated than any of them could see.Soulmate au eventual Steve/Clint/Bucky
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I already have twenty million wips but this idea wouldn't leave me alone and I already have a chunk of it done. My plan is to try to post something everyweek, (a chapter of an ongoing or a drabble or one shot) again so thought it would be good to post this and then hopefully next week will be a chapter for something else and then I can come back to this with the already second chapter after that. Hope you enjoy.

The first time that Steve notices the mark on Bucky’s wrist is when they are about sixteen, after a fight, when they are in the bathroom cleaning up the blood before his mom gets home. Or rather when Bucky is cleaning the blood off of Steve , one hand using a cloth to wipe the blood away from Steve’s nose and the other helping to hold Steve’s head tilted up. It is a bit awkward and Steve sees the mark out of the corner of his eyes, tilts his head down to see more of it.

“What’s that on your wrist?”

“Probably your blood, now tilt your head back up.”

This is what Bucky says, tilts Steve’s head back up. Steve tries to tilt it down again to see it but Bucky just tilts his head back up. Steve just lets him finish cleaning it up, knows he isn’t going to get Bucky to focus on his own wrist till Steve’s nose is clean. Once he is cleaned up, he grabs Bucky’s wrist, twists it so he can see it clearly and Bucky just sort of lets him, watches him with an amused expression. Steve just looks at his wrist and he was right, there is something there, three marks lined up over each other, diagonal lines that are almost perfectly lined up. They aren’t bright red like fresh scratches, more of a white, like almost a scar. Steve knows Bucky’s scars, knows them almost as well as he knows his own and he doens’t know this one.

“I don’t remember you having these before.”

Steve says this now, draws Bucky’s attention to them and Bucky looks at the mark for a moment before speaking as well.

“Don’t remember them either, maybe they will fade. Right now, let’s see if we can salvage your shirt.”

He says this with a shrug and Steve doesn’t really think too much about it but he finds himself checking up on the marks as time passes. They are there still weeks, months, years later. They are there when Bucky comes to Steve after his mom’s funeral, and Steve wraps his fingers around them, feels Bucky’s pulse there and knows that he isn’t completely alone after all. They stay there as Bucky moves in with him, as they start becoming even more of part of each other’s lives. There are there when they fall into bed together , when it starts to become a habit after each failed date. Steve like to trace them with his fingers, does it often at night as they lay together, does it slowly and Bucky lets it happen but still comments on it from time to time.

“That tickles.”

Bucky says this but doesn’t move his wrist away and Steve just smiles before placing a kiss on the mark. There is something special about that mark, Steve isn’t sure just what it is, but he likes it, even if neither of them knows how it got there.

“You think it means something?”

He asks one morning as his fingers run along it again and Bucky just shrugs a bit.

“Probably not, just a mark, only has meaning if I give it one. Why are you so curious about it?”

He asks and Steve just shrugs now like Bucky did earlier.

“I don’t know, it just seems special. Strange how it just appeared like it did.”

It does seem special to Steve even if he can’t quite connivance Bucky of that. It isn’t long after that talk that things change.

Bucky goes to war, Steve meets Peggy, gets the serum and almost feels like a stranger in his own body. His scars are gone now and he misses them like he misses Bucky, too many months spent apart. Then there is the news of Bucky’s capture and Steve finds him, saves him, and the marks are still there, still one on top of the other and Steve traces them with his fingers like he always used to.

“I did that sometimes too, thought about you doing it. It helped. Your fingers still feel the same.”

Bucky says this and he looks better than he did before, voice isn’t shaking and Steve smiles at his words, just keeps tracing the mark. Bucky follows him back into the war, listens to Steve’s orders, teases him about Peggy, and Steve starts to think about the future a bit more, about what it could hold for all three of them. Then the train happens, Bucky is lost, and Steve has to give up all he was hoping for.

Steve wakes up in a world decades away from when he went to sleep, wakes up to a world that has passed him by. It is overwhelming, the amount of things that Steve doesn’t know anymore, the amount of things he learns about but there is one that stands out to him quickly, something he finds out when he is asked a question during a look over once Fury has convinced him to come back to the base

“Do you have any marks that you believe could be your soul mark?”

He is asked this by one of the nurses, asked in a way that seems like it is a pretty standard question and Steve looks at her very blankly before asking.

“Soul mark?”

He has no idea what that is and spends the next ten minutes listening as the doctor explains that it wasn’t a common term during his time, that it really didn’t start becoming known till the late 50’s and then asks if he has any marks that he can’t explain. Steve doesn’t have any mark he can’t explain and they seem content with that answer. Steve gets a brief explanation of soul marks that day but finds out more later.

Steve learns about marks that only some people have, marks that connect you to another. No one knows why they appear or who hast them and not everyone has one. The idea seems far fetched and romantic and Steve wants to dismiss it but he remembers the mark on Bucky’s left wrist, the one that just appeared, the one that he knew was special somehow and it fills him with some guilt and anger.

Bucky had a mark, Steve is sure of that, had someone meant for him, someone who wasn’t Steve, and he didn’t get the chance to meet them. Bucky followed Steve back into the war, followed him onto the train, followed him to his death, and he never got to meet his soulmate. It can’t be changed now, Bucky’s gone, and Steve mourns him and tries not to wish too hard that he could have changed things. He has sleepless nights and days filled with trying to not think about the what ifs and then he is dragged into a war again, has other things to focus on and tries to put the thought of marks and soulmates out of his head.

+-+-+-+-+

The battle is over, has been over for hours now,but Steve still feels too wounded up to sleep. He tried, he laid in the bed that Stark provided for over an hour but couldn’t fall asleep. The last few days have been a mess, aliens and the tesseract, trying to get along with a new team, and he just can’t rest, finds himself roaming the floor that his bedroom is on. He finds himself in the little kitchen area and then sees a light on in the little living room. Apparently, he isn’t the only one that can’t sleep and he can see a figure on the couch as he moves closer , something playing on the tv and he thinks about moving back the way he came but then a voice calls out to him.

“You can sit if you want, I’ll even share my cookies.”

It is Clint and Steve hesitates for just a moment before he moves towards the couch, sits down next to the other man. Clint is in a t-shirt and sweats, slouching on the couch with various things spread over the coffee table and he should probably be asleep but Steve should be too so he just grabs a cookie and gives Barton a nod.

“Thanks, what are you watching?”

He asks, isn’t familiar with it but he isn’t familiar with a lot of the entertainment around now, still trying to get used to how much everything has changed.

“Some cooking show, there isn’t a whole lot on but we can find something else if you want.”

Clint says this and Steve just gives a little shrug.

“This is fine.”

Steve says this, keeps his attention on the tv most of the time but finds his gaze drifting over to Clint. He looks worn out, bruises litter his skin, and Steve can only imagine how rough his last few days were but he had done his part in the battle, kept up with the rest of them and Steve can’t help but admire that a little bit. He finds his eyes drifting back over to Clint instead of the tv often and after a little time passes, Steve speaks, lets genuine words flow out of his mouth.

“You did good out there.”

Clint looks over at Steve as he says this, expression neutral but Steve thinks he sees a little bit of tension settling over Clint’s shoulders. Clint doesn’t say anything so Steve just continues talking.

“Everything that happened, you still went out there and did your part, helped us. It reminds me of someone I knew, back then.”

It reminded him of Bucky, of him walking right alongside everyone after being rescued, going right back into the war but Steve can’t bring him to say his name right now.

“Someone good I hope.”

Clint says this now but he is relaxing just a bit and Steve smiles now.

“One of the best. “

They settle back into quiet then, just watching the shows and sharing snacks. They pass a bit of time like that till Natasha comes in, tells Clint that he needs to shower before coffee and Clint just gives Steve a smile before he leaves and it feels like the beginning of something to Steve, a new start of sorts.

+-+-+-+-+


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, it is a bit long but please let me know what you think. I'm going to try to stick to posting something each Sunday but it may not always be this fic but one of my other or a drabble or one shot.

+-+-+-+-+

Steve lived in the city his whole life, had always been used to crowded areas, too much noise and lights everywhere. It had been difficult for him at times during the war when they would be in a small town or somewhere deserted with not many people but he always felt a bit better once there were more people around, felt like it was a bit like home. Now, there are still people everywhere but it is different than how Steve remembers, crowded and loud in way that doesn’t feel as familiar to him and sometimes it makes him miss everything so much more. The world is so different and he is still adjusting but at least right now he has someone to help him, someone willing to show him some of the city now.

“SHIELD coffee isn’t the worst, I have drank my fair share of it and there are very few instances of bad coffee but you should branch out a bit more. This place is great, they also have good pie.”

Clint is muttering this beside Steve as they walk the street, as Clint leads him to a coffee shop near the headquarters. It is hasn’t even been a month since the battle of New York and Steve has been spending him time at SHIELD to try to pass the time. They had been training together today and when it was over, Steve was going to get some coffee from the cafeteria but Clint stopped him, offered to show him a local shop and Steve agreed, doesn’t mind spending time with Clint.

“I like pie with my coffee. “

Steve says this now and Clint gives him a quick smile.

“We can get you a piece as well, they should have apple if you want to stick to your all American theme.”

“Apple is good but I prefer cherry.”

Steve says this and Clint makes a dramatic face of shock before muttering something about all the history books lying about Cap’s favorite pie and the little teasing is nice. They chat till they get to the little shop and Steve likes it almost instantly. It is small and cozy and smells great as they walk in the door. They go up to the counter and order and the woman up front smiles at Steve and also looks at the inside of his wrist, something people seem to do a lot of now days. He goes and sits with Clint to wait on their order and comments on it.

“I think she is about the tenth person to glance at my wrist, still don’t quite get why that is a thing now.”

Steve says this and Clint just gives a little shrug.

“They are trying to see if you have a soul mark, it is a common place for them. Not everyone has one but people still like to check. You can cover your wrist if you want, give them a little mystery.”

Steve is still learning about the marks, still adjusting to the idea of them and what Clint says makes sense. He almost wants to ask if that is why Clint covers both of his wrists often, wants to give people a mystery but he doesn’t ask, just gives a little nod and decides to change the topic.

“I hope this coffee and pie is going to be worth the wrist ogling I had to go through. “

Clint gives him a grin.

“Don’t worry, it will be.”

Their order comes a little bit after that and it is pretty good and Clint promises to show Steve more places and it ends up being a good time, makes Steve feel a little more grounded in today.

+-+-+-+-+

They start hanging out more after that, catching each other at SHIELD, making some plans outside of there. Steve likes having someone to spend time with, needs his time with Clint just like he needs his visits with Peggy. He still mourns for the life he could have had with her, mourns for how she is losing herself now, age finally catching up to her but he is grateful that she is here, that he gets a little bit more time with her after thinking he was giving her up so long ago. He is grateful for Clint in a different way, grateful to have someone who can help provide a link today, can anchor him here. He ends up telling Peggy about Clint, speaks about him when she is having her good days and after a bit she says something that makes him realize something.

“You always smile when you say his name, a good smile, the one you used to give me, the one you used to give Barnes. ”

Steve hadn’t thought about that before, about how much he smiles when he thinks of Clint but right now he just gives a little shrug and says something that is the truth but not the whole reason why he smiles about Clint the same way he used to smile at Bucky and Peggy.

“He reminds me of Bucky, may be a better shot than him. He reminds me a bit of you too. Stubborn and better at his job than people always want to give him credit for.”

He says this to Peggy now,still annoyed that she was often overlooked and from what he has heard it applies to Clint as well. Clint reminds Steve of some of his favorite people but there is also so much about him that is just Clint and he is finding he likes those parts a lot too. Peggy is giving him another smile now and is speaking again.

“The stubborn could describe you too. Must be why you get along with him so well. This Clint, it’s Barton right?”

Steve gives a little nod and she gives him a smile, beautiful like he remembers even if so much has changed.

“I haven’t met him but Fury told me about him, brought him in when he was young and stubborn. It’s good you have a friend or is he a bit more than that? ”

She says this now and Steve hadn’t really thought about that yet, about Clint being more than a friend and he just gives the best answer he can now.

“For sure a friend, don’t know if we can be more than that or not yet. “

Steve says this and right now he is starting to realize that maybe he does think of Clint as more than just a friend , might want more than just a friendship with him. The thought is sudden and he isn’t quite sure what to make of it and Peggy just gives him a smile now, speaks gently.

“You can figure that all out, you have time, you’re allowed to have a life here.”

There is a kindness in her voice, a hint of permission and Steve accepts it for the advice it is. Whatever they could have had, there really isn’t time for it now, but he still has her and he can have more than that if he wants, just has to figure out what he wants.

“ I know that and I am making a life, just still adjusting a bit.”

Steve says this now, really does think he is making himself a place in this world sometimes. Steve talks to Peggy till she grows tired and then he leaves. This visit has given him a lot to think about and he will need to figure out just what he wants and what to do about it soon.

+-+-+-+-+

The next few weeks, Steve starts to pay a bit more attention to what he feels around Clint, starts to notice a few things. He always knew that he liked spending time with the other but he didn’t’ realize how much he would look forward to it. Steve had noticed before that Clint had nice eyes but now he sees just how great they look when Clint gets excited about something, how his whole face lights up when he smiles, how his throat moves when he swallows coffee. Steve is noticing all sorts of things about Clint and it is pretty clear he is developing feelings for him, only decides he needs to do something about it for sure after a mission that finds Clint laying in medical.

“I have had worst, I promise. At least no broken bones this time.”

Clint says this to Steve as he walks into the room, the first time he is really able to see Clint after they made it back to base. There is a bandage his forehead, some bruises and scrapes along his arms, and his left foot is wrapped up but not in a cast. Natasha is there in chair next to the bed and she rolls her eyes a bit while muttering under her breath.

“Cracked ribs are close enough.”

Steve hears the comment and needs to know more, so he asks a question now.

“So what is all the damage? I have had cracked ribs before and it usually doesn’t require you to prop up a foot, unless medicine has changed more that I realized. “

He half expects Natasha to answer but Clint does, gestures as he does so, pointing out each injury like he doesn’t have quite a collection.

“That is the sprained ankle and there are only two cracked ribs, bruises and some cuts. Biggest cut is on my head, no stitches and no band aid which is good cause they only have the boring ones here. Ended up losing my guard on my left so that is all pretty shades of purple and red , see?”

He holds up his wrist now and it is one of the few times Steve has really ever seen his left wrist uncovered. He has been told it really isn’t that uncommon for people to cover their wrists even if they aren’t marked and he hasn’t thought about weather Clint is marked or not and he can’t really tell right now. Clint wasn’t joking about the purple and red and he is really only showing Steve the outside of it right now anyway , puts it back down after that.

“Should be able to shoot soon, just going to have to remember to ice it. And the ankle. ”

“And your cut should be cleaned regularly. And you need to be supervised overnight to make sure that nothing turns more serious than it already is. So you are staying here.”

Natasha says this, tone serious and Clint turns to her with what Steve can only describe as puppy eyes and speaks with just a hint of pleading in his voice.

“I want to go home, Tasha, not stay here, you have some hours before you leave for your mission, you can take me home. I promise to follow doctor’s orders, don’t make me stay here.”

“I can’t stay with you overnight though, don’t know of any one who can.”

She says this softly like she genuinely regrets not being able to stay with Clint tonight and Clint lets out a noise somewhere between a sigh and a whine and Steve remembers having to stay in hospitals when you don’t want to. He finds himself speaking up before he really thinks about it too much.

“If you can take him to his place, I can meet you there after running home to get some things then I can stay with him tonight.”

He says this now and two pairs of eyes turn to him, Clint’s hopeful and happy, and Natasha’s accessing.

“See, Steve will watch me. You’re my hero, cap.”

Clint says this and gives him a goofy smile that makes something in Steve’s chest flutter just a bit.

“That can work. Meet us there as soon as you can. I’ll let the staff know he is going home.”

Steve gives a quick nod and then heads out, glad that he had already finished the debriefing. He goes home quickly, showers even faster and changes and grabs what he thinks he needs before heading over to Clint’s. It doesn’t take long and soon enough he is knocking at the door and it doesn’t take long for Natasha to answer it, a bag in her hands and jacket already on.

“You made good time, he is showered and changed but will need the cut on his forehead cleaned a bit better and some ointment put on it and he needs to take his pills. I have everything laid out for you. They don’t think he has a concussion but it would still be a good idea to keep him up for a couple of hours. Hopefully, he won’t be too much of a pain, make sure he ices his ankle, wrist and ribs, make sure the cute gets cleaned,text me in the morning on how things went, may not be able to respond but I’ll see it. Have to head out now, take good care him.”

She says all of this quickly and there is something that sounds like a warning in her last words and Steve just gives a brief nod.

“I’ll send you a text when I can, hope your mission goes well.”

This is all Steve says and then Natasha is leaving and Steve is entering the apartment, shutting the door behind him. Clint is already in the living room, on the couch with his leg propped up with an ice pack on the ankle and an ice pack on his wrist and another one slung across his ribs and he gives Steve a nod as he walks in and puts his bag down and takes off his coat.

“i would offer to get up and get you water or something but I’m not supposed to move too much right now.”

Clint is sort of glaring at the ice pack on his ankle a little bit now and Steve just gives him a brief smile.

“I can get my own water in a bit, think I’m supposed to help you clean your cut first. “

A groan comes from Clint now.

“I told Nat it is clean from the shower, it doesn’t need iodine too. And the ointment is sticky.”

“She told me it needs cleaned a bit better and the ointment will probably help it heal better.”

Steve says this now and Clint just looks up at him now.

“Nat doesn’t have to know we didn’t put the stuff on it, doctor just said to keep it clean so it will be fine.”

There is a little bit of whine to Clint’s voice now .

“I think we should clean it again and put some ointment on it, don’t want Natasha finding out somehow we didn’t do it.”

Steve really doesn’t want to deal with Natasha thinking he didn’t take care of Clint while he was here. She’s a bit protective of him and Steve doesn’t want to get in-between that. Clint is still looking up at him like he is about to protest again so Steve tries another tactic.

“Let me clean this and everything and I will order us some pizza, my treat.”

Clint looks at him for a moment and then he sighs a bit.

“Alright, for pizza. Let’s get this over with then.”

The look on Clint’s face is almost pouting and it makes Steve smile just a bit as he gets the stuff ready, as he has Clint lean his head back. The fist swipe of the iodine has Clint moves his head a bit and muttering about it being cold and Steve can’t help but chuckle just a bit.

“My discomfort is funny to you? You wound me, Cap.”

He looks up at Steve as he says this, puts on a over the top hurt expression on his face and Steve just smiles at him.

“It isn’t your discomfort I’m laughing at, just it feels weird being on the other end of this. Usually I was the one complaining about something being cold or uncomfortable and Bucky was the one helping me to clean up. He would complain that I whined too much during clean up. Told me I should try staying out of fights but would always jump right in with me.”

Whining is what Bucky would always call it, Steve still thinks most of his complaints were legitimate. Bucky realized pretty quick that Steve couldn’t stay out of fights so he just always did his best to help end them and then patch Steve up best he could when the fight was done, though he would still lecture on occasion. The thought of Bucky makes something ache just a bit but Clint looking at him and giving a grin as he speaks eases some of the ache.

“Nat says I whine too much too, though I think I whine just the right amount. Maybe we could make a club, justified whiners or something like that. “

“Maybe, let’s finish cleaning this up and put the ointment on it and then we can talk about clubs over pizza.”

Clint gives a nod and lets Steve finish cleaning up and putting ointment on his forehead cut and there is only a little bit more whining during it. Soon enough, Steve has placed a pizza order, changed into more comfortable cloths, and has gotten water for both of them, Clint taking his pills, and settles on the couch with Clint to wait, finds some movie on TV that looks ok. To Steve’s surprise, Clint ends up leaning against him, practically cuddling him and it has been awhile since Steve has had someone be so close to him. He looks at Clint now, raises a brow in question but doesn’t make him move. Clint speaks after just a moment, answering Steve’s unasked question.

“Sorry, cap, I tend to cuddle when hurt and have to take meds. Just push me off if you need to, Nat does that sometimes if I take up too much of her space but she lets me cuddle closer when I’m hurt, sometimes I even get kisses but I won’t demand those from you. “

It is almost on the tip of Steve’s tongue to tell Clint he can demand kisses if he wants but Steve stops himself from saying that right now. Instead, his mouth opens and speaks another thought that just popped into him.

“I didn’t think you and Natasha were the kissing sort of partners.”

As far as Steve knows, they aren’t dating but maybe he has been wrong. He has heard rumors about them at SHIELD of course, rumors that they are marked, rumors that they are dating but neither has ever said anything and there was nothing in their file about it. Clint looks up at him now and shakes his head and then shrugs his shoulders at the same time.

“We aren’t or I mean we are but maybe not the way you are thinking of. We’re not dating and we don’t share a mark like some people think but we’re friends, partners, and sometimes we give each other kisses and stuff cause we want them or need them and we trust the other to give us what we need. I would say it is friends with benefits but it is more than that,. It doesn’t stop us from dating others if we find someone we want, that just hasn’t worked out for either of us yet, but if I have no one else, I always have Nat.”

The words are honest and Clint has somehow managed to squirm even more into Steve’s space now and Steve just shift so that they are both more comfortable and he speaks softly after a moment.

“I get that, Bucky was that for me.”

“Even the kissing?”

Clint just sort of blurts it out and there is a look on his face just a moment after that tells Steve he didn’t mean to say. Steve thinks about just ignoring the question but he doesn’t want to keep this from Clint, wants to test the water just a bit.

“Yep, even the kissing.”

Clint looks up at him for a moment now, just sort of blinks up at him and then he speaks.

“Huh, Captain America kisses guys, that wasn’t in the history books I read about.”

He says this with a little bit of a smile, no judgment in his eyes and Steve returns the smile, feels relief fill him just a bit.

“History books got a lot of things wrong, not surprised that they don’t always mention bisexuality. I like both men and woman but that wasn’t really something people talked about a lot back then. Besides, it wasn’t a lot of guys, just really Bucky, just like there wasn’t a lot of gals , mostly Peggy.”

He tries to tamper down the longing right now, the missing of the life he never really got to have with either of them, tries not to think about how Bucky was meant for someone else and thinks about how Peggy still had a good life even if he couldn’t be part of it. He pushes those thoughts aside and focuses back on Clint now, asks a question that he has been wondering about for a little bit now, needs an answer before he can do anything about what he might be feeling.

“What about you? Kiss a lot of guys or gals?”

He keeps his tone light, hopes he isn’t over stepping but wants to know. Clint is quiet for a moment, eyes narrowing a bit in thought, a look on his face that Steve can’t quite read. He’s about to tell Clint to forget about when Clint speaks.

“Not a whole lot, but some guys, some gals but I like both. Guess we have that in common too, besides our whining. Bisexuals who whine club, we could shorten it to bwwc. ”

Clint grins up at him now and Steve returns the grin.

“Hey, remember it is justified whining.”

Clint laughs a bit at this and Steve likes his laugh and they are so close right now. If Steve leans down just a bit more, he could meet Clint’s lips, could kiss him and he relieves right now, how much he wants that. Before he can think about whether he should act on the feeling or not, there is a knock on the day and Clint shifts so Steve can get up and get the pizza. There is less cuddling now, the pizza taking both of their attention but they eat and talk and pass the evening together and Steve decides that in a few days, he will try to ask Clint for a date, take a chance.

+-+-+-+-+


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, started to re-write some of it and I just kind of feel into a bit of a funk due to a lot of stuff going on in the world right now. Hope people are still interested and will hopefully update some more stories soon.

+-+-+-+-+

Steve doesn’t come up with a plan to ask Clint out right after that, worries it over a little bit the next few days after that night at Clint’s apartment. He had found out that night that Clint doesn't currently have anyone special and that he would at least be open to the idea of being with a guy but it doesn’t stop the what ifs in Steve’s mind. He hasn’t seen a mark on Clint, hasn’t heard of Clint having a soulmate, but it is still a possibility. He keeps thinking about Bucky’s mark, about how Bucky may have been meant for someone else and how it might be the same for Clint. It is a lot but the thought doesn't change how much Bucky mean to him, doesn’t change that he doesn’t regret being with Bucky, and the thought Clint might be marked doesn’t change the fact that Steve wants to see if they can be something more. He decides to ask Clint out but it doesn’t go as smoothly as he would like.

The first time he was getting ready to ask, they got called away to a mission. He had asked Clint if he wanted to get pizza after that very mission but Natasha was right there and they had taken it to mean that they were both being asked. He tried asking Clint to go to an art museum and Clint told him that was more Natasha’s thing and Steve should ask her. He asked Clint if he wanted to see a movie and Clint said he would meet him there and he showed up with Natasha in tow. Things kept going like that, Clint not quite understanding that Steve was trying to set up something just the two of them. Steve was feeling hopeful that he managed it this time till he had showed up at the coffee shop and saw Natasha sitting there with Clint. He smiled and greeted them both and hoped that his disappointment hadn’t flashed across his face.

“Something tells me that you were sort of hoping I wouldn’t be here.”

Natasha says this once Clint is to the counter of the coffee shop, once it is just the two of them, and Steve isn’t quite sure what to say. It is a little bit of truth, just enough that he doesn’t want to deny it but he also doesn’t want to claim it outright. It isn’t that he has anything against Natasha, just was hoping it would be just the two of them this time, had thought he had asked right this time.

“It’s not that I’m not glad to see you, just didn’t know you were coming again.”

He says this now, not sure how to explain this and sort of just shrugs after saying this and Natasha arches a brow for a moment before giving a little bit of smile that he can’t quite read and speaks softly.

“You just thought that maybe Clint would realize that this was a date instead of just buddies. He sometimes has trouble seeing things close to him. Or purposefully ignores them. Which is probably what is happening now. “

He could deny what she said about the date but he doesn’t, doesn’t think she would believe him anyway. Her words make something in him sink just a bit now and he asks a question now.

“You said purposefully ignores, should I assume he isn’t interested then?“

The thought hurts but if Clint isn’t interested, Steve will stop asking. Natasha shakes her head just a bit now.

“I’m not saying that. I’m saying he has his reasons for why he is ignoring this, reasons that aren’t mine to tell. You need to talk to him about it. I will set something up for you to do so tonight.”

“Really? Tonight?”

He asks now and she gives a nod and maybe things will work out for Steve after all.

“Thank you.”

He says this and means it and Natasha looks at him for a moment before speaking again.

“Clint’s important to me, I want him happy but also know I don’t want him hurt. If you can’t handle what he tells you, you will back off.”

It is a statement, not a question but Steve still answers like it she asked it instead of told him.

“If I can’t handle it, if Clint doesn’t want this, I’ll back off, promise.”

She looks at him along time, like she is trying to decide if there is any lie in what he is saying and she gives a nod after a moment.

“I will text you details tonight.”

She says this simply, moves her gaze now and Steve follows it, sees that Clint is back on his way to their table . He has a tray with him, three cups of what they want and a few pastries on them as well. Steve sees one that is his favorite from here and Clint sets it down in front of him with his coffee.

“They had these today on special, thought you might want one.”

Clint says this simply and Steve gives a thank you, feels his stomach squirm a bit at the gesture and he can feel Natasha’s eyes on them. She takes her own pastry and coffee from Clint and she starts the conversation, asking Clint how training of the new recruits had gone the other day. It is a pleasant enough was to pass the next hour or so and then they are splitting up and Steve tries not to feel too nervous waiting for Natasha's text .

+-+-+-+-+

If Steve had felt nervous waiting for the text from Natasha, it is nothing compared to how he feels now, standing outside of Clint’s apartment, boxes of pizza and a bag of drinks in his hands. Natasha had not only texted him details but had met him at the pizza place near by, one of Clint’s favorites and had told him what to order and looked him over with a brief nod before giving him one more slight warning about backing off if tonight doesn’t go well and a good luck before sending him on his way to Clint’s. She had told him to just go in, that the door would be unlocked cause Clint is expecting her, but to do that seems like an ambush to Steve so he takes a deep breath and knocks. It takes just a few minutes and then he hears footsteps coming towards the door, hears some words as the door is pulled open.

“You never knock, should I be worried, Nat? You’re not Nat. I was expecting Nat.”

There is a look on Clint’s face that looks a little bit like suspicion turning into realization and nervousness mixed together. Steve just tries to give a calm smile and talks.

“Not Nat but she sent me here, said it would be ok, I brought pizza, want to talk to you. Can I come in?”

There is a moment of hesitation and Steve worries that Clint might close the door and walk away but then Clint gives a small nod and moves out of the door so Steve can walk in. He starts making his way to the kitchen so Steve follows him, hears him muttering something about how he should have know Nat was up to something when she offered to bring pizza. Steve says noting, just follows Clint to the kitchen and sits the pizza down on the counter as Clint gets down some plates, puts them next to the pizza on the counter. It is a sort of awkward quiet right now and Steve isn’t sure how to break it and is relieved when Clint does instead.

“ You want something to drink? I got some soda in the fridge. ”

Steve gives a nod and takes the cream soda Clint pulls out for him. Clint has his own soda now, sits down on of his stools and Steve follows his lead, sits down and takes out some pizza after Clint does. There is quiet again, both of them start eating and after just a moment, Clint speaks.

“Nat has been bugging me to talk to you for a while, she thinks you have been trying to date me, that’s not true, is it?”

Steve had just taken a bite of his pizza and he swallows now, takes a moment to get ready to speak, squashes down his nerves and knows he has to tell the truth.

“Natasha's right, I have been trying to ask you out on dates. “

“Really? I thought maybe you were but why?”

There is a bit of confusion in Clint’s voice and Steve answers the best he can, still really has no idea of Clint’s feelings and doesn’t want this to blow up in his face.

“I like you, enjoy spending time with you and think there could be something between us if we both want it. If you don’t want to date, I’ll stop asking.“

There is a moment of quiet and Steve is dreading what Clint is going to say. He will stop asking if Clint doesn’t want this, doesn’t want him but it is going to hurt a bit After what feels like an eternity, Clint answers.

“I would like to try the dating thing, if you still want to after this, but I have to warn you that I am not always that good at it. Been told I’m good at some parts of it, like kissing, but terrible at some others.”

Steve can’t help but smile a bit now, hope blossoming just a bit.

“Good at kissing, huh? You want to show me that right now or do you not do that till the fourth date or something?”

He arches a bit of a brow, puts challenge into his words and Clint leans forward now, puts a hand on Steve’s neck and pulls him forward just a bit before brushing his lips against Steve’s. It is a soft kiss, gentle and no opening of mouths but Clint’s thumb rests against his throat, gently rubbing at his pulse point. Clint pulls back after a moment, his thumb lingering just a little longer and there is just a bit of a shy smile on his face that Steve wishes he could draw a picture of.

“That was ok, right?”

Clint asks now and Steve can’t help but smile as he gives a nod.

“More than ok, does this mean that you’ll say yes to a date?”

Clint hesitates for just a moment but gives a little nod and then starts to speak.

“I’ll say yes, if you still want to date after I tell you why I was avoiding it.”

It is on the tip of Steve’s tongue to say that there is nothing Clint could say that will change his mind about the dating but he stops, gives a nod instead. Clint takes a breath and starts talking again.

“I do like you a lot but most of my relationships haven’t worked for one reason or another. Sometimes, I mess up, but other times the other person just decides it isn’t going to work because of something I can’t control. I have a mark on my wrist and most people are pretty sure it is a soul mark.”

Steve knew that it was a possibility but he still feels his breath hitch just a bit when Clint says this. Clint looks away for just a moment and then keeps talking, words just tumbling out.

“I’m not entirely sure it is that, I know it is in the right place but I can never quite remember when I got it, always had a ton of marks and scars as a kid. I have never met anyone with it, SHIELD has no one on record with it and they have looked. Still, it is there and people put stock in marks, think that I’m going to leave whoever I’m with just cause someone shows up with matching mark. I understand if you don’t want to worry about it, if you want to walk away.”

Clint is looking at him right now and his body is all tensed up, like he is just waiting for Steve to walk away. Steve doesn’t, instead he leans forward and puts a hand on Clint’s shoulder, right where it meets his neck, makes sure Clint looks at him now.

“I don’t want to walk away. Marks are still strange to me, they weren’t really known before and soulmates just seemed like a romantic idea and not something people thought they could know for sure. I woke up and found out about them, found out something I thought was mine maybe shouldn’t have been.”

Clint tilts his head in question and Steve says out loud what he has kept to himself for so long, lets Clint knows his worries and the decision he made about them.

“I think Bucky had a soul mark. He had a mark on his wrist, showed up when he was around 16, we never could figure out why it was there, what it came from. I didn’t have any mark like it, have no marks on my wrist, never did but I used to trace Bucky’s, thought it was special somehow.”

Clint has grabbed his wrist now, has curled fingers around it and Steve keeps talking.

“I felt so guilty after I figured it out, felt like I kept him from something good. Maybe I did but I think he and I were something good, decided that I wouldn’t have not wanted to be with him, even if I knew that maybe he was supposed to have someone else. I think we could have something good, if something comes up with the mark, we will figure it out. I don’t want to walk away. Want to go on a date with me?”

He asks now, hope high but still tinged with just a hint of worry. There is a moment and then Clint grins.

“Yes, I want to go on a date with you. Hey, we could count this as our first, we got pizza, we even kissed, now we just need to watch a movie or something. Sound good?”

Clint asks and Steve gives a return grin, the worry seeping out of him.

“Sounds good, let’s finish the food and then we can watch a movie, talk and maybe not talk some more.”

He raises a brow at this, lets Clint know his meaning and Clint lets out a laugh. They pull apart after that, go back to their pizza and they do watch a movie after, sit on the couch close together and share another kiss before Steve leaves for the night. It feels like a good beginning and Steve looks forward to more dates, pushes the thoughts of marks and what they mean away for the night.


End file.
